


Tell Me What's On Your Mind

by RobberOfATMs



Series: Some Day Love Will Find You [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barry doesn't wanna talk about it, Barry is A Depressed Potato, Binge Watching Star Wars, Canon Divergence, Cisco Is around somewhere, Eddie doesn't die, Fluff sorta, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Len doesn't make Barry talk about it, Len doesn't stay with the Legends, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pizza, Post-Singularity, but not really, coldflash if you squint, for now anyway, movie marathon, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberOfATMs/pseuds/RobberOfATMs
Summary: Barry and Len have a Star Wars Movie Marathon as Len's apartment with Pizza and hurt. Len knows something's up with the kid, but Barry still doesn't want to talk.





	Tell Me What's On Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I have no specific update schedule at this point in time. I'm really bad about shit in live but this will hopefully be different. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this. I'm going to start rating 'mature' just because of any possible dark themes and cuss words. Enjoy! :)

 Len and Barry were at Len's apartment, their one movie having turned into a movie marathon. The second moving ended and Len reached for the remote. "Revenge of the Sith?" Barry nodded. Len put on the next movie but paused to ask, "Hungry?"

 Barry grinned, "I'm always hungry." So much for not spending too much time with Len. It was early evening now, and they still had a good five episodes to go, plus Rogue One, if they had time. 

 Len rolled his eyes, smirking at the speedster. "Chinese or pizza?" 

 "Pizza," Barry responded without hesitation. 

 "Typical," Len chuckled at the young hero, picking up the phone. 

 "Hey, don't judge," Barry told him. "I've been craving pizza all day." 

 After the order was placed, they both settled back onto the couch to resume their movie. About half and hour later, there was a knock on the door. Len got up and answered it, paying the delivery guy and returning to the couch with three boxes of pizza. 

 "Here," Barry said, attempting to locate his wallet as Len set the boxes on the coffee table. "I can pay you back for-" 

 Len held up a hand, "Not necessary, Kid." 

 "But you didn't have to pay for it. I mean-"

 "Scarlet."

 "Yeah?"

 "Shut up and eat the pizza."

 "Okay." 

 They got through Episode III and and started the fourth movie, making comments about it. Barry was delighted when he learned that Len is secretly a HUGE nerd, and doesn't mind his ranting about shows and movies (too much). 

 Barry actually found the whole thing to be quite relaxing. He finally had something to serve as a distraction, even if it was only for a single evening. But, of course, the universe wouldn't allow him to have even one evening without something happening. The other shoe always had to drop at some point, right? 

 Barry felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and sees a text from Joe. He suppressed a sigh. 

  **[Joe8:23]:** Hey Barr, you coming to Family Night on Friday?

  **[Barry8:23]** **:** I don't know Joe. We'll see I guess.

 Barry just stared at his phone screen. He knew the likelihood of him going to the West House on Friday was slim. He's been pretty much actively avoiding Family Night for the last few weeks. Joe finally had an actual son. His  _real_ son. As much as he hated letting Joe down, he also knew his foster father was going to realize soon that he no longer needed Barry in his life, and Barry was trying to make  that transition as painless as possible for all parties involved. After all, if his own father got out of prison and didn't want him in his life, why wouldn't Joe eventually do the same. 

 He could practically feel the man's disappointment over the phone.

   **[Joe8:25]:** Okay Barr...Just take care of yourself and stay safe. 

 Barry didn't bother replying to the text. He felt his chest ache. Why did this have to be so hard? When he looked up, he saw Len was already watching him with a slight frown on his face. 

 "Everything alright, Scarlet?" He asked.

 "Uh, I, y-yeah, everything's great," Barry forced a nervous smile. "W-hy wouldn't it be?" His voice hitched slightly in his throat. 

 Len didn't buy it. Barry didn't blame him. He wouldn't either. "What's wrong?" 

 Barry shook his head and shrugged. "Nothing. It's n-nothing. Don't w-worry about it." Damn his stuttering.

 "Scarlet," Len said softly, scooting closer to the speedster. He was going to get this kid to talk to him, dammit! "Talk to me. I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong." 

 "It's nothing-I just-," Len gave Barry and unimpressed look. That's about all it took for the young hero to give in. "I-it's just Joe a-and everything," he gestured vaguely with his hand. 

 "Everything?" Len asked, eyebrow raised. He had a feeling he knew what was going on. "What 'everything'?" 

 "Everything everything," he told the other man, not entirely sure why. He hated the way his voice was wavering and cracking. "J-just between the Flash, work, J-Joe and I-I-Iris and Eddie a-and just everything." Barry manage to choke out, not sure how much he should or shouldn't say. At this point, he also wasn't too sure he cared. 

 "Slow down, Barry. Explain. What about Joe?" Len asked, confused. "I though you and Eddie get along? And what about the Flash?" 

 Barry took a deep breath, trying to get his thoughts in order and calm himself a little. "So, you know how we always have family night at Joe's, right? And now Wally's here, adn it's great and all, but Wally is Joe's  _real_ son, so what does he really need me for anymore. And it's not like Wally likes me much anyways, so I mean, you know, that's why I moved back out. And um - yeah, Eddie is great i-it's just, well, it's stupid really. It doesn't matter anymore because not they're getting married and I was too late, and you know, I mean I'm pretty much over her by now, or mostly anyway. I think everything's just sorta fading so, that is too. And uh j-just, being the Flash. It-it's I uh- I don't know..." Barry finally trailed off, not looking at Len. After a couple moments of silence, Barry shifted, still not looking at the older man, "I uh-I should-I'll just g-go." 

 He went to stand up and Len grabbed his arm. "Barry," Len said, soothing and calm. "What did you mean, 'everything's fading?'" Concern shone in Len's eyes, not that the speedster could see, as he was much too busy with looking everywhere else. 

 "I-it doesn't matter. Sorry, I should, sorry."

 "Don't be," the thief said. "You don't have to go, Barry. I know what it's like to be depressed." 

 "H-how did you-" the hero stammered in surprise. 

 Len stood up, the younger man finally looking at him. "You want to talk about it more?" He asked gently. 

 Barry considered for a moment. He did, but he wasn't sure he could right then. Maybe soon, though. He shook his head, "N-not, not right now."

 The older man nodded in understanding. "You want to finish the movie?" 

 Barry nodded, sitting back down. "I'd love to." Later, Barry would look back and question why Len being close to him made his heart beat speed up, faster than normal even for him. 

 

 

 I'm sure Captain Sign also had his question when one Barry Allen arrived on time for once, and in a better mood than he'd seen him in for weeks. He'd have to ask the forensic scientist about it later. He had people to yell at right then. "BURROWS! MY OFFICE, NOW!" He yelled into the bullpen. Officer Burrows flinched and stood up to do as the Captain requested. 

 Barry Allen smiled to himself, thankful that for once it wasn't him that was being yelled at. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry these are so short. Let me know what you think in the comments. Any suggestions or ideas are welcome...I don't know when I'll do one that has Cisco and Caitlin and all them in it. The next one is about Iris, Wally, and Joe. Well, sorta. They make an appearance and then Len makes an appearance. Thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
